Information exchange have changed processes associated work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded scope of capabilities offered for personal and business data consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at cloud systems have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided by data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Such systems are managed by a wide variety of applications ranging from enterprise resource management applications to local tracking solutions.
Increasingly, cloud based resources are utilized for variety of services that include processing resource services, memory resource services, data storage services, database services, networking connection services, and/or virtualization services, among others. However, there are currently substantial gaps in controlling operations at resources that provide variety of services for consumption by user(s) and/or other computing device(s). Personnel resources are unnecessarily consumed for management of leases at resources that provide services. Lack of relevant resource management based on lease schemes cause poor management of personnel resources when attempting to optimize resource utilization.